


Synchronicity

by Raven Elliot Conners (SometimesRaven)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Demisexuality, Empathy, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Nonverbal Communication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selective Muteness, Soulmates, Telepathy, There's plot if you squint maybe, True Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesRaven/pseuds/Raven%20Elliot%20Conners
Summary: "Oscar Morgan, I swear by my Gods and yours, you will never have to fear me."Oscar suffered at the hands of his father for most of his childhood. Sapphire is his lifemate, and the only one who truly knows the extent of what he's been through. Tonight, he trusts her -- truly, and completely.





	Synchronicity

Dark eyes and heavy breathing; the fear and anticipation of three years waiting for this. They'd tried before, so many times, but it never got this far. His kisses were certain and skilled, trailed across her throat as he waited to earn the soft gasps that broke from her throat when he found the most tender spots; marking them like points on a map and revelling in the broken whimpers he dragged from her. For a moment Oscar was swept away by sensation, the buzz of anticipation under his skin and the slowly building heat between them. 

She was careful. For a long moment she let him do as he wished, her hands twitching at her sides but resisting the urge to reach for him even as his gentle-rough kisses sent sparks through her body. He'd pressed her against the wall, trust and love building to the lust he so rarely felt for anyone -- nobody, in fact, since the last time he loved -- and Sapphire relished in every touch and sound she'd been longing for all this time. His hand slipped under her shirt, calloused fingers brushing the sensitive skin above her waistline and she drew in a sharp breath, no longer able to restrain herself as one arm wrapped around him to anchor herself.

Oscar stilled. She felt his eyes close against her neck, his hands shake just slightly; the subtle shift in emotion in his mind from pure wanting to fear and uncertainty. Lifting a hand to rest on his shoulder, she gently pushed him back to meet his gaze, a silent question in her own. She wanted this.  _Gods,_ she wanted this, and she knew he knew that. She knew he'd always known that -- that he'd felt the longing she couldn't control; the times she'd thought about him, practically tortured herself with fantasies and desires. But she'd been careful. Shielded him as much as she could from the things she felt and thought about him. She wanted him, yes. But she wanted  _all of him._ Not some frightened shell forcing himself to please her.

There was a frustrated edge to Oscar's gaze as bright blue made stormy by lust searched deep emerald quietly. She didn't need to speak for him to know what she was thinking; to feel the reassurance of her touch and see the question in her eyes.  _Are you certain you're ready for this? We don't have to force it._ For a moment his eyes swam with tears -- the sincerity and care he could feel radiating from her was almost more than he could bear, and certainly more than he'd ever felt before. And he hated that he couldn't shake his fear despite it all. The instinct to shy away from her touch even as he reminded himself she would never hurt him that way. He remained still for a moment, resting his forehead against hers and squeezing his eyes shut once more against the lump in his throat; waiting for his heart to stop pounding and his hands to regain their steady grace, but they never did -- because then  _her_  hands were moving, running gentle patterns on his back and soft caresses along his jaw and  _God_ she was being  _so careful_ but he couldn't take it he just  _couldn't._

He reached for her again, moving her arm from around his waist but holding her other hand close to his cheek, just staying there for a moment. Sapphire let out a breathy sigh as he shifted closer once more, kissing her softly, and his gestures clicked into place in her mind. She lifted her free hand to drape over his shoulder, smiling into the kiss when he didn't flinch away but instead returned his hand to under her shirt, snaking around to the small of her back and guiding her gently away from the wall. Oscar barely broke the kiss as they moved, lowering her gently into their bed and trailing his lips lower; across her jaw and down to the edge of her collarbone peeking just over the neckline of her shirt. Unable to touch his face anymore, she moved her hands away entirely, letting him tug off her shirt before resting her arms beside her; fingers bunching in the sheets.

The look in his eye was worship. Sapphire's breath hitched and her skin burned under his gaze as he swept it over her form, drinking her in as if looking upon her for the first time. She saw him linger on her scars, and for a moment his brow pinched; a spike of unreadable emotion touching his mood for a moment. She knew that emotion. The mingled rage and fear and sadness of seeing and knowing what had been done to the one he loved. The indescribable pain of remembering the same had been done to him. Her hand lifted again, hovering near him for a moment to let him know she was there, before carefully resting on his shoulder again; another silent reassurance. His eyes met hers and  _Gods,_ she felt like she might kill. She didn't need to feel his emotions -- the conflict and fear in his eyes was so tangible that a part of her wanted to leave then and there; to return to the one who'd hurt him this badly and tear him limb from limb. 

Oscar must have noticed, because the ghost of a smile touched his lips and those tears were threatening to spill again. Something shifted in his chest; a wanting and determination and trust that was so overwhelming that Sapphire scarcely had the breath to react when he'd leaned in again, trailing kisses along her collarbone before dipping to the swell of her breasts; gaze flicking up briefly to ask permission before he was unclasping her bra and throwing it aside to continue his trail of kisses. He paused, breathing hot against her nipple and waiting patiently until she stilled, practically holding her breath, then gasped sharply as he moved in without warning, sucking and biting at the sensitive bud until she was squirming underneath him, her breaths coming in gentle whimpers as he moved to repeat the same with the other. His hands roamed her skin, mapping over every scar and curve and mole he could find. He was  _everywhere,_ each touch and bite and kiss worshipping every inch of her until she felt she might burn away -- for a moment she almost checked to make sure that wasn't actually the case.

Then his fingers dipped under her waistline and time itself stilled. Stormy eyes lifted to deep emerald, searching for permission once more as his touch inched further downward, but this time his gaze lingered even after finding it. Their souls burned into each other, trust and love swirling in hearts once equally as broken and lost and as his touch dipped lower still, a breath passed between them; a slow, deep intake of breath in perfect synchronicity, and then he was lost.  _They_ were lost -- two souls made one in pleasure and safety as Oscar shifted into action once more. His second hand unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them away with her underwear as he circled her clit; moving as he did so to lay beside her, pressed against her as he held her gaze. He was still clothed, but Sapphire didn't care. She knew what he needed and she didn't need more; wasn't sure she could tear her eyes from the swirling, intense adoration in his either way. His touches dipped lower, circling her entrance for a moment before pressing inside, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut at last, head tilting back as she groaned softly. 

Oscar let out a soft hum as he moved to pepper kisses along her neck once more, his own breaths stuttering as searching fingers found her rhythm and her soft cry pierced the quiet so beautifully. He held that rhythm, his kisses changing to match it as if his entire pulse had fallen into tempo. Desire bounced between them, soul to soul and back again, and his hips twitch slightly at the heightened charge as she whimpered and writhed under his touches. His free hand moved to palm at himself for a moment, and Sapphire's gaze was almost pleading as heavy-lidded eyes opened to glance over him; holding his gaze for as long as she could before his touches swept her away again, back arching with another breathy moan. The more her pleasure built the more desperately she ached for him; to at least  _touch_ him. He hesitated for just a moment before reaching slowly along her arm; fingers gently encircling her wrist as he paused his touches to fumble his jeans and pants away. Sapphire whined softly at the sudden loss of contact but her gaze burned dark into his as he gently guided her hand to his length -- sucking in a sharp breath as she ran her fingers experimentally along his shaft. Again, her eyes asked a question, but this time she spoke out loud. "Are you certain?" she wondered, hushed tones made breathless and longing despite the concern there "Y-you don't have to do this"

"That's why I want to," he growled, and God help him the soft, loving smile that touched her lips was almost enough to kill him then and there, let alone the nimble way her hand begun it's work. Oscar pulled in another breath and groaned, keeping bright blue firmly on Sapphire even as his hips bucked and his fingers pressed inside her again; scared that if he looked away for even a second he might not feel so safe anymore. Her hand was swift and gentle, touches gliding over sensitive skin perfectly in rhythm with his own, and as she did so she shifted; her gaze never leaving his -- searching for constant permission as she moved to sit up and press against him. They rocked into each other's hands, sloppy kisses and breathy moans punctuating every twitch and buck. 

Sapphire never thought they'd get this far. The low growls and barely-stifled whimpers from Oscar's throat were a music she never thought would reach her ears; the furrowing of his brow and soft-parted lips pure art to watch, and as his thumb slipped to rub circles on her clit she almost regretted her decision to move upright. She melted forward, head resting against his shoulder to support herself as she moved her free hand to take his (if only to avoid clawing his back when his trust and comfort were already so fragile). Their fingers intertwined, squeezing in each other's grip as ecstasy quickly built and clenched sweetly in their stomachs; still so closely in rhythm with each other even as their pace sped up and stuttered in their desperation. 

Then he choked, twitched; his hips bucking into her touch as pleasure reached its peak. He bit down on her shoulder and stars exploded in Sapphire's mind, the rough action tipping her over the edge into blissful release, the pulsing and swelling between them enough to to draw a long, loud cries from each of them in unison. And when the fuzz cleared from Oscar's head enough to watch Sapphire shiver and buck one last time, a flash of light at her fingertips burning away the mess he'd made of her hand, he didn't try to pull away from her. His heart pounded but his skin didn't crawl at what they'd just done. There was no self-disgust; no fear of hearing his father come back into the room to applaud his "good work". Just a comfortable silence broken only by their soft panting as they basked in the afterglow and the slowly-settling energy they'd just shared. It was overwhelming, to be here and safe and  _happy._ In the past it had been obligation; an act of false duty towards the one he'd loved, and even when he'd enjoyed it the guilt and disgust always lingered. But there was none of that, this time. 

Head still resting against his shoulder, Sapphire didn't notice for a long moment that something had changed. There was a conflict; confusion amongst the happiness, and it wasn't her own. Lifting her head, she frowned as she looked at him -- at the tears that wet his eyes. For a moment there was a panic in her chest, fear that she'd taken it too far, missed some signal and hurt him, but her fears were stilled in a second by the gentle laugh he gave; aware of her shifting mood and worry. He looked like he wanted to speak, squeezing her hand still joined with his, and Sapphire realised with a teary smile of her own that he  _couldn't;_ too overwhelmed by the unfamiliar tide of safety-sweet feelings. "Oh, Oscar-.." she breathed, letting go of his hand only to cup his cheek, thumb gentle in brushing a loose lock of hair from his eye. "You will _always_ be safe with me. I know I've said it before and I know you know that," she added, sensing what he was about to try and say, "but I will say it every day for the rest of eternity if I have to. For as long as it takes to burn every wrongful touch from your spirit's memory and clear _his_ thoughts from your mind. Oscar Morgan, I swear by my Gods and yours, you will  _never_ have to fear me."

The tears in his eyes finally fell, and she pulled him close; hugging him gently as he clung for dear life. He sighed gently, nuzzling into her bright waves as he let her comfort wash over him.  _'I love you so much...'_ His voice was a welcome caress in her mind, swirling with every grateful thought and skipped heartbeat she'd blessed him with. 

' _I love you too,'_ she returned,  _'For the rest of our lives and beyond.'_


End file.
